Farid Menhem
Commander Decomposer Farid Menhem, aka Grandpa Farid as his grandchildren call him, is the paternal grandfather of Miguel, Antony, Gaelle, Sarah, Sophie, Lea, and Nino and father of Jack Menhem and Daad Menhem. He is a fairly overweight man in his late 60's with a keen sense for adventure and an awesome taste for awesome food. Farid ends up taking the kids on a Summer Vacations' Roadtrip across Lebanon, USA, Spain, Italy, Nigeria, Japan, China, India, France and Canada. He travels in a car nicknamed "The Immortal Car" modified with advanced technology. The Immortal Car is a replica of a Limousine. Farid is a semi-retired legendary Commander Decomposer, is the mentor of the grandchildren, Jeff and the Midget Decomposers. According to SMart, Farid is widely considered the greatest plumber in the Milky Way Galaxy and is currently the Commander of the whole Mily Way Galaxy. Appearance Farid Menhem in the original series wears a red shirt and blue pants with grey ranger shoes. He has blck-grey hair and wears a pair of red gloves. In Alien and Ultimate Evolution, Farid's appearance did not change except for his blue pants have changed to bronze, he has more wrinkles, a slightly darker shirt, and whiter hair. Again in Omnievolution his appearance has not changed that much except for his bronze pants that have changed to blue and his shirt has changed to blue. He has whiter hair and more wrinkles. Also, his shoes are now grey at the top and black at the bottom. In 10000 or Alternate Future, by the age of 80, Farid has further modified his IC, and replaced his broken arm with a cybernetic prosthetic. Further in the same future (now 92), he has lost much of his weight due to his age and a steady diet of futuristic health food However in Unleashed Evolution, He has grown taller, both his hands are now replaced by cybernetic prosthetics, he has gained 40 pounds over the years and his clothes are now all blue except for his shoes which are grey. Sadly in Chemilution, he died in episode 5 at the age 107 while his legs and arms are replaced by cybernetic prosthetics. When he died everyone started battling more seriously, more courageously and braver than before to avenge the death of Grandpa Farid (since the one who killed him was the Opposite 10b) Biography Backstory Young Aged Max Not many details are provided on Farid's childhood and background. In Temporary Retirement, Farid's younger sister, Faride Menhem is introduced; she is seen as having her own Awesome taste in food, and is hinted as having knowledge that aliens are real. A ten-year-old version of Farid was seen in the episode Fountain Of Youth. In Wrapped Under, he mentions having spent his childhood summers on his Uncle's farm, where he learned about the merits of hard work. Max As An Adult In Lurking Below, it was shown that Farid had a childhood friend called Christo Van Heuston, who sums Farid up as; "growing up he always was the worrywort...never the risk-taker", like himself. 30 years earlier, Christo and Farid had both been broke when Christo offered Max a business opportunity which he turned down. Farid later became a Alien Decompser, establishing that his career as an AD lasted for about 28 years before he retired. In the episode Return, it was revealed that he had been an astronaut and would have been the first man on the moon, but left the program before the Apollo mission. In his own words, Farid said he just 'took his step for mankind in other ways'. It is later revealed that he did in fact go into space, just not with NASA. It is unknown if Farid's awwesome taste in food was acquired from his adventures to other planets during his career as an AD, or if its root can be found in his childhood. It was revealed in Strucking Moon that Farid met Leila when she was held captive by a Techadon2 (a species of robotic aliens) that wants to use her Anodite powers as fuel for their planet. Farid saved Leila and Magister Labrid, the latter of whom recruited him as an AD. Miguel 10 Grandpa Farid is a Alien Decomposer, who takes his grandchildren on a cross-country trip, during which Miguel and Antony discover two alien watches, the Omnimatrix and the Omegamatrix. His grandsons use the watches to become the superhero "Miguel and Antony 10". he helps his grandchildren fight bad guys and aliens, he also teaches Miguel and Antony to use the watches responsibly. During their adventures, All question Farid's uncanny knowledge and the fact he doesn't seem to be bothered by all the weirdness they encounter. It is eventually revealed that Farid and the alien warlord Jeff are old enemies. In the episode Truths, he reveals he is part of inter-galactic police force known as The Alien Decomposers and that he had fought and defeat Jeff years before. During the episode he meets his old partner George. He discovers George stole the Alien Prison Projector, using it to make easy money, by freeing the aliens who the AD had already captured, then fighting and catching them for profit. In the episode Perfecto Day, Farid has received a wedgie from Money and TJ. In the episode Visited, it is revealed the Omnmaitrix and the Omegamatrix was originally sent to Farid by the alien Leila and accidentally ended up in the possession of his grandsons, Miguel and Antony. Alien Evolution In Alien Evolution, he looks mostly the same, save for more wrinkles and a darker red shirt with whiter hair. In the episode The Return of Miguel and Antony, he leaves a transmission for them stating that he is investigating renewed alien activity on Earth and claims that he has the Omnimatrix and the Omegamatrix. An image of a DNAlien flickers at the end of the transmission. It is conceivable from this, that Farid was wearing an ID-Mask and that the DNAlien in the teaser was actually him, implicating himself as a mole to distract the Lowbreed from them. The message was probably in code, telling Miguel and Antony to put on the Omnimatrix and the Omegamatrix once more. An earlier theory suggested that the hologram might have been that of a DNAlien who wanted to keep them out of their business, but instead made a big mistake. Ultimate Evolution he has grown to his full potential and is now wiser than in any other series. Since Alien Evolution, he's been trying to be protective around his grandkids Omnievolution In Omnievolution, he is currently the commander of the Bellwood AD base and Earth.